The Burb's problem
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: John and Jennifer had a perfect life until their daughter Jacqueline(Referred to as a "Mini Jennifer") snuck out with Alexander Goth and never returned. Now they are set in a mission to find her but will they find her or not? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Jacqueline Burb tiptoed to the kitchen at night time while all of her family was sleeping(John , Jennifer, Lucy , Lucas and Jess) and tried not to wake her family up as she knows that she will get in trouble if her family wakes up in the middle of night because of her. She looks at the kitchen clock, 3:30 AM and she has to get ready for school at 6:30 so she calls her bf Alexander Goth and asks to sneak out .By 6:30 she still hasn't returned and her family is so worried that Jennifer picks up the phone and dials her brother Daniel''s number "Hello" she says into the phone "Daniel isn't here right now but I'll tell him that you called when he come home" Jennifer hears the familiar kind but slightly grouchy voice of her sister in-law Mary-Sue "Jacqueline has gone missing and we can't find her anywhere" she says frantically in the phone. Mary-Sue gasped "Come to the house and we'll try to help find her" Jennifer hangs up the phone and grabs a granola bar and puts on a light jacket, John asks "Where are you going?" Jennifer replies "To my brother's because they are gonna help find her"


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: And...I'm back! This chapter may be a bit distrubing so brace yourself. LOL!

Jacqueline cast one last glance at the disappearing sight of Pleasantview, feeling tears forming in the back of her eyes. She hated it, but she had to so this. She loved her family very much. She could picture all of them, her father spending sleepless nights and drinking too many bad coffees to search for her, her mother weeping and having to take sleeping pills, Lucy crying her eyes out and her other younger siblings, wondering where she went.

"Maybe I could go back..." She thought

She felt her hand taken by another one, warm and soft. Her eyes met his. The eyes of the reason she had to run away. Because as much as her family loved her, they would never understand that she loved Alexander Goth, that he loved her, just as much as Mortimer would never understand. They loved them but they loved them the wrong way, smothering them. She knew they were but tenagers, they acted this way for a reason. But then, she remembered the arguments, the bad words, how her mother dissapointed her when she sounded so childish, with dull arguments, posing as a victim and pointing fingers, while she was sitting down and speaking calmly. She had opened her heart and they had crushed it.

" They are reaping what they sew".

With that in mind, her eyes focused on the road ahead of her as Alexander, understanding her mourning of her childhood was done, drove off to the place where forbidden loves could have a chance.

XXXXXXX

Jennifer looked at the rooms of her children, all empty, as the night had spread its dark coat. No stars were shining and the moon was shy. In the silence of her home, all of her possessions, all the wealth she had built and was proud of seemed suddenly dull. Lucy and the kids were at their uncle Daniel's house. Angela and Lilith stopped their feud right after they saw their young cousin's cheeks drained of all colours, her eyes red and puffy from crying too much.

" Why don't we have a sleepover? Wouldn't it be nice, Lucy? To talk, to watch movies?" Angela had suggested

" Yeah, the goody-two-shoes' right, you definitely have to see Eden. That Eugene Simon guy is a hottie."

Lucy had understood that it was more a way of having her thinking of something else, they cared enough to try and she had agreed. Daniel had suggested that the youngest children could remain with them, Mary-Sue volunteered to babysit while he and John would search in the entire neighborhood.

Sighing, Jennifer felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. A text from Lilith.

" The kids are sleeping tight, though Lucy has nightmares on nightmares. Mom asks if you'd be okay with her giving her some light medicine to sleep?"

She gave her approval, texting back. She felt two arms embracing her from behind.

" You should sleep." John said, kissing her softly

How could she? She had driven her own daughter away, her dreams were plagued with images of her dead, laying in a cold street, her body washed by raindrops.

" Any luck?" She tried

" No..." John sighed, looking exhausted from the stress

They sat in the kitchen, Jennifer preparing hot cocoa.

" The neighbors have no clue, though they all promised to keep their eyes open. But there is something..."

She stared at him.

" Alexander Goth has ran away too."

The feeling of guilt sank even more down their throats, burning them more than anything they could have ever ingested.

"Care to remind me why we're here in the first place?" Alexander asked

" I need a drink, and I need a driking buddy." Jacqueline replied

They had driven far and they were now in Bluewater Village, facing the Dante Club, held by Malcolm Langeraab. The day had been hard, they were tired in body and washed out in spirit. Both of them had mixed feeelings about leaving their family behind. Alexander had thought of his father, alone in this big mansion of his, of Cassie trying to expand the family to no avail... To this was also added the stress. Their families had reported them as missing and their portraits had started to be shown on the news. Perhaps it was why Jacqueline seemed so eager to burn some steps. The night was young and they could have little freedom left until they were found and brought back to their personal hell. It was a strong word, they knew it, and their kin meant welln but the road to Hell was paved with good intentions. This night, these moments, they were theirs to enjoy, no strings holding them back, they were freed puppets who could dance on their own rhythm. Sighing, music blasting out the complex, Alexander sighed.

" It won't work. We do not seem of age. What if they ask for our ID cards?" He asked

" Don't you remember who my cousin is?" Jacqueline replied, raising an eyebrow.

Seeing his look, she added:

"Lilith comes here everytime she wants to get wasted and she never had to give her ID card. The owner knows but doesn't give a shit as long as we pay and don't trash his place."

Alexander gave in and together, they entered the building. It was hot in there, crowded, they could barely hear themselves speaking. They sat at the bar, Jacqueline ordering two glasses of vodka. Malcolm had raised an eye at the sight of the young couple but let it pass.

" Na zdrowie !" She exclaimed while they toasted

They drank it up in one single sip. It burnt their throats, yet they didn't care. Alcohol could waste them, they were already wasted anyway, high on the freedom they had taken. They ordered more, drank, and started all over again, enjoying the loud music, rejoyicing in people's contagious happiness, of the joyful atmosphere of the place, and during those moments, they felt the happiest they had ever been. They were young, they were free, they were in love, the rest could bite the dust, all that mattered was them, only them. Forgotten the bad feelings, forgotten the doubts, even the anger had been erased, all tha remained was the thrill of the night and the excitement of the moment, shared with a good company.

Hours later, they were sitting on one of the many sofas provided by the place, watching people having a blast on the dancefloor. Discovering secrets too. A man happily married and a father of two making out and soon dissapearing in a photobooth with a young mistress. Flirting widows, one-night stands... The world was very different from what they had been taught. Their parents had given them a very vanilla edited story of the universe surrounding them. Their cheeks were red and burning from the drinks, they laughed for no reason, and seeing those people getting closer gave them ideas. Sure, they had kissed that night but a new desire was rising in them.

" You look so hot, Jack!" Alexander said

Jacqueline smiled, she loved it when he used her nickname. He kissed her and soon, the chaste kiss became a makeout session, hands visiting squares of clothed skin.

" Have a condom?" She asked

" On birth control?" He asked back

They understood that they weren't, yet they didn't care.

" Guys, no babies made here, there are rooms right next door. Catch!" Malcolm said

Alexander catched what was sent to him: condoms. The teens shared a smile and went off. That night, the moon witnessed the birth of a man and a woman under the sheets.

XXXXX

"What do you mean, my baby's gone, you fool?!" Bella shouted at her husband

Her return had surprised everyone and Mortimer would have never thought that the joy. of having her back would be tarnished by one of her famous tantrums. Back in the living room, Cassandra was sitting down, pale and clearly tired. Don was holding her against him, her head resting on his chest, his beating heart soothing her like the sweetest lullaby. But everytime her parents shouted more, it broke her peace and she was reminded of how unwell she was. Her husband had enough of that. He rose, despite his wife urging him to restraim himself, yet he entered the kitchen.

"Enough! Shouting won't bring Alex back but if you continue, it will certainly kill your grandchild to come!" He bluntly screamed at them

Silence finally arrived in the mansion and the Goth couple suddenly beamed with joy for the first time in hours.

"Granchild?!"

A scream escaped Lucy's throat as she woke up suddenly, sweat making her shivering. Angela woke up immediately, concern painted all over her face.

"Lucy, it was just a dream."

"It was horrible!"

She broke down in tears, only to be hugged by her cousin.

" Jack was staring at me, her iris red and she... She was floating, surrounded by evil arms with long sharp nails, one swift blow and my parents's bodies were shattered in several pieces... She told me she seeked her revenge as I didn't have her back... That I broke my promise to be there for her..."

"Jacqueline would never hurt you or your parents, she loves you."


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: And...I'm back! This chapter may be a bit distrubing also. This and ch.2 was writen by Marina Ka-fai.

Veronaville at last. After three months on the road, Jacqueline had felt as if her body would break, though she never complained to her lover. They would find some comfy corner of the town, not too cold, to spend the nights to come... And the sleepless ones due to parenting.

Jacqueline was pregnant.

The news had scared her at first. They were sixteen, on the road, escaping their families and now, she was with child, far from what she once called home. She was also scared that Alexander would be angry with her. During their first night together, in their drunkness, they hadn't noticed the condom had broke. And she never had any signs of a pregnancy. It was one simple question from him that made her think and realize:

" Isn't your belly a bit bigger? "

The pregnancy test had been positive and the future father had been the happiest Jacqueline had ever seen him.

The couple stopped at a dinner to have a meal. On the TV screen, fixed on the wall, a familiar voice was heard.

" Jacqueline, wherever you are, know that we love you! We won't be angry, we promise, just come home! "

Her mother.

" That's a trap." She thought " Mom would only ground me and forbid me to see Alexander ever again. "

Her father, her siblings, her uncle, her cousins, they all spoke yet their words felt like lies. It seemed so ungrateful to her, yet she was the happiest she had ever been during those three months, with way less but yet way more at the same time. She had love and freedom, the two things she had craved her entire life. A picture of her was shown, she hid her head, hoping she wouldn't be noticed.

" You're the girl, right?" A voice asked

Jacqueline and Alexander turned their heads to see a woman with red hair, pale skin, with a silver crown decorating her fiery bun. She was wearing a long red dress and she had some paint all over her long and slender face.

" What if I am?" Jacqueline replied

" We're here because they're liars. They won't let us be together." Alexander added

The woman looked at them, noticing the small bump the teenager had.

" My name is Titania, Titania Summerdream. Do you have any place to stay?"

Alexnder told her of their plan to stay in a secluded house ar from the river.

" You're nuts! It's cold and tiny! I know! Come and live with me!"

They had no idea why she was offering this, yet they didn't have the luxury to refuse. They took the hand she was offering.

XXXXX

Alexander and Jacqueline had learnt that the Summerdreams were used to impossible loves, trying to end the feud between the Capps and the Montys. They had been nothing but kind to them while they had no reason too, and the couple felt bad as they didn't know how they could repay their debt to them. They were living together and sacrificing their old lives felts like the most reasonable choice they had made.

" This is my happy ending." Jacqueline thought, as Alexander was speaking to their unborn child, her hand resting on her swollen belly

XXXXX

" It wasn't supposed to end that way..." Alexander sobbed

Jacqueline had given birth to their daughter, a perfect little baby with her eyes and his hair colour. They had named her Victoria, as she was the symbol of how they managed to overcome adversity to remain together. However, the birth had been painful, hard, long and the mother had lost a lot of blood...

Jacqueline Burb, 16, had died in childbirth.

Oberon had let Alexander alone for a few moments, to say goodbye. The grieving young father could still hear her laugh, her words, that she was happy, the most happy and that her life could end, she'd be the happiest burried woman in Veronaville. He kissed her lips. Her skin was still warm. One single cut with a knife was all he needed.

The Summerdream couple had found him craddling his lady love, embraced in an eternal hug.

Victoria had been sent to her maternal grandparents. Though she was raised with love and care, John and Jennifer could only saw the ghost of their lost daughter in her. Mortimer couldn't even bear to look at her face. Bella couldn't forgive him, she held him responsible for this, and though they didn't divorce, they were now married strangers. Lucy was rebelling, she had cut her hair short, dyed it into a vibrant colour, she had started to do drugs, to drink and her parents just hoped she was protected when she gave herself to others.

Summer had come and passed, the innocents could never last and winter had been cast over their families.

They would never know the warmth of summer ever again.

The End.


End file.
